1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning tool and more particularly, to a cleaning tool having a cleaning element for wiping a region to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of cleaning tools having a sheet-type cleaning element for wiping an object are known. For example, Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-154791 discloses a cleaning tool having cleaning fabric and a holder that detachably holds the cleaning fabric inserted into a holding region of the cleaning fabric. This cleaning tool is capable of wiping a face to be cleaned by using the cleaning fabric held via the holder. However, in designing a cleaning element and cleaning tool, it is required to simplify the structure of holding the cleaning element to be attached to a cleaning element holder or other similar attachment.